¡Regresa Oniisan!
by NieveS-16
Summary: Hikari perdio a su hermano en la batalla contra Piedmon y ahora intentara regresarlo a la vida. Advertencia: posible Taikari.


_Era una noche fría y oscura para la joven Yagami, quien parecía tener una terrible pesadilla de aquel suceso tan terrible que tanto había cambiado su vida y la de los otros seis digidestinados que quedaban…_

_Y como si el destino cruel quisiese burlarse continuamente de ella, le mostraba aquel terrible recuerdo en sus sueños, en sus pesadillas. _

_Hikari se incorporo rápidamente con la respiración agitada y los ojos llorosos tras la terrible pesadilla que había tenido sobre la muerte de el, aquel quien siempre la había protegido._

_-Hermano…- susurro Hikari en la plenitud de la oscuridad, derramando con aquella frase un par de lágrimas mientras recordaba._

_Flash Back _

_-Hermano, nosotros podemos ayudarte!!- gritaba Kari, desesperada ante la batalla que su hermano y su digimon estaban teniendo con Piedmon._

_- ¡¡¡Tai!!! Déjanos ayudarte – le gritaba Izzy también desesperado, viendo como Wargreymon era dañado de forma severa por Piedmon._

_- ¡¡QUEDENSE AHÍ!!- les grito Tai- No quiero que vengan hasta que Matt este aquí._

_- ¿¿Acaso quieres morir Tai¡Piedmon te matara! – Le contesto Izzy tratando de hacer razonar a Tai._

_- Si, si quiero – le contesto Taichi haciendo una mueca que era una pequeña risa._

_- Pero…_

_Hikari observaba horrorizada como de un bien dado golpe Wargreymon caía al suelo y desprendía fragmentos de su armadura metálica._

_- War…greymon…-dijo Taichi de forma entrecortada, pues la ráfaga que Piedmon había utilizado para golpear a Wargreymon también le había dañado a Tai, haciendo que este cayera inconsciente._

_Tanto Izzy como Hikari se preparaban para atacar a Piedmon, quien iba acercándose a paso lento hasta Wargreymon, con una gran risa en su cara…sin ninguna duda los iba a matar._

_Y entonces es cuando Hikari mira con horror como su hermano con un esfuerzo sobre humano se levanta para llegar hacia su digimon inconsciente con ímpetu de defenderlo. Piedmon rió mas ante este gesto protector que el muchacho hacia, "tenia valor, pero no por mucho tiempo", pensó Piedmon riendo con mas fuerza._

_Entonces finalmente llegan Sora, Tk, Matt, y Joe quienes solo observaron con horror como Piedmon se encontraba casi sobre Taichi y Wargreymon, listo para matarlos. _

_End Flash Back _

_Hikari había despertado en el momento justo antes de ver, nuevamente, la muerte de su querido hermano._

_Aunque hubiesen pasado dos años de aquel día Hikari seguía recordándolo como si fuera el día de ayer. Recordaba de manera tan cercana el día en que su amado hermano le fue arrebatado que muchas veces se levantaba de su cama gritando el nombre de su hermano._

_Hikari deseo con tanta fuerza volver a ver a su hermano que muchas veces sentía como su cabeza le hacia malas jugadas, escuchando voces, voces siniestras que le susurraban tentadoramente intercambiar su vida por la de su hermano._

_La niña pronto comenzó a perder su serenidad y por primera vez escucho, con atención aquella voz siniestra y llena de oscuridad. _

"_Elegida de la luz¿quieres a tu hermano? Puedo traerlo aquí ahora mismo, si es lo que deseas…" – le dijo aquella voz en su cabeza._

_- ¿En verdad puedes regresar a Taichi a la vida?- pregunto Kari al aire, esperando una respuesta. _

"_Claro que puedo, si me entregas tu vida a cambio…"_

_Hikari medito unos instantes._

_- No, mi hermano esta muerto…no volverá jamás- dijo la pequeña mientras un par de lagrimas caían por sus mejillas, dejando surcos de sal. _

"_Permanece muerto por tu culpa. Si quisieras podría regresarlo, el podría vivir…si quisieras"_

_- Claro que quiero que mi hermano regrese! – lloro Kari de forma ruidosa._

"_Entonces entrégame tu vida…entrega tu vida para que el viva"_

_- Como se que me dices la verdad? El esta muerto…-dijo Kari, tristemente._

"_No puedes saber si digo la verdad…eso depende de ti, si quieres arriesgarte a que el regrese o no…"_

_La extraña atmósfera que se había presentado ante la presencia de aquella voz, desapareció al instante, haciéndole comprender a Hikari, que aquel ser se había marchado, dejando a una Hikari devastada, completamente sola…_

"_Onii-san…me gustaría que estuvieras aquí…me gustaría que me ayudaras a tomar una decisión, que me dieras una señal, una pista de lo que debo hacer."_

_Como una contestación a su pregunta, el digivice de la pequeña comenzó a emitir un sonoro chiflido, la niña rápidamente lo saco de su escondite, para ver con sorpresa como dos puntos rojos se movían con velocidad hacia un punto azul, Hikari aun no cabía en su asombro cuando de repente, la nueva computadora que le habían obsequiado para su décimo cumpleaños, se encendía y dejaba ver un paisaje a través de su pantalla._

_-Gracias Onii-san- sonrió la muchacha- confió en tu señal. _

_N/A: Unas pequeñas aclaraciones, este fic va a contener en capitulos proximos un muy posible Taikari (en forma leve claro), pero lo avizo ante cualquier eventualidad para que sepan, entonces queda bajo su criterio leer este fic, por lo cual no voy a aceptar comentarios rasistas u homofobicos, hago este fic como proyecto y porque no hay muchos fics de esta pareja, y a mi parecer como todas las demas, merece sus fics, es todo.Espero que comenten _


End file.
